When things change
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Two boys from the farm knocked up Lilly and Carley are pregnant only a month apart.
1. Who did this?

It has been months when Lilly and her group are still living through the dead world with zombies but they are getting a long better.

LIlly was walking in the forest until a guy pulled her into the bushes and trees and the guy wasn't married he want to knock her up Lilly tried to stop him but he did not lissien to her.

A month later

After Lilly was knocked up before she knew she was pregnant Carely was knocked up by a guy who wasn't married to her either.

Another month later

Lilly and Carely were getting sick and the gang does not know why.

"Lee, what is wrong with Lilly and Carely?" asked Duck.

"I'm not sure Duck."

"well, is Lilly and Carely are going to be ok?" asked Clementine.

"I think so." said Lee as Lilly's dad and Kenny came out of Lilly and Carely's bedroom.

"I do not bealive my eyes." Katjaa said.

"what? what?" asked Lee

"my daughter, she is pregnant." said Larry.

"and same with Carely, they are pregnant only a month apart." Katjaa said.

"someone, impregnante my daughter and her bestfriend." siad Larry he was a little cross "was it you Lee?"

"no, I think two boys did this to them; I'm going to have a word with Danny and Andrew, and I'm going to beat with up. Come on Kenny." said Lee as he and Kenny went to beat up the two boys at a farm.

end of chapter 1


	2. Ty and Pachtes

Lilly is now 4 months pregnant and Carley is now 3 months pregnant and Lee had beat up Andrew and Danny for knocked th girls at their group up.

Lilly woke up one morning to see that her stomach was getting bigger Carley's stomach is getting a little big too.

Lilly was walking down stairs to have breatfast with her friends as she was eatting she then felt a kick in her stomach Lilly rested her hand on her stomach Carley saw what Lilly just did.

"Lilly? are you ok?" Carley asked.

"the baby, it's kicking." Lilly said.

"it is?" asked Larry as he came to where Lilly and Carley were at the other side of the dinner table.

"yes, Carley, dad; you have to feel this." Lilly said as Carley and Larry rested their hands on Lilly's tummy feeling the baby kicking around her stomach.

"I feel it moving."

"that's my grand son in their, or grand daughter." Larry said he was thinking about his grand child growing in his daughter's tummy.

"hey, I wanna feel too." said Duck, and then everyone around the dinner table got to feel Lilly's baby kicking in her womb.

At the barn yard.

At the barn yard Lilly was drinking her pop until she heard mooing from MayBelle she went into the barn and see MayBelle giving birth she was in allot of pain Lilly stroked her ears Carley was in the house, her dad was sleeping and everyone else were hunting.

"it's ok." Lilly said to MayBelle until Lilly saw that the calf's body was half way out "you need help girl?" asked Lilly as MayBelle pushed until the calf was out it had a black eye patch and the body was white with Black pachtes Lilly ripped the birthsac off of the calf and saw that it was a boy.

"it's a boy." Lilly said he was breathing MayBelle turned her head to see that her first calf was out she was licking it until Lilly saw hoves were coming out of MayBelle.

"that's weird, I fought you were only having one baby." Lilly said to herself then MayBelle was pushing the next calf the son was mooing seaqkeling for his mother MayBelle was lying down she saw her son was hungry.

"not yet girl." Lilly said keeping MayBelle calm as the calf's head was not coming out "I think the calf is stuck." Lilly said in fear deep into her heart Lilly had to get her hands into MayBelle and grabbed the head and very carefully get the head to where the hoves were out.

"ok MayBelle, push now; the calf is coming." siad Lilly as MayBelle did one more push and the calf come out fine but MayBelle wasn't licking the next calf she let the son drink the milk from her as Lilly rubbed the calf with a clean towel and cut the cord as Carley came in the barn to check on MayBelle seeing that she had twins.

"that's odd, I fought MayBelle was only having one baby." Carley said as she sat near Lilly as she saw that the next calf was a girl with black pachtes "it's a girl MayBelle, you have a son and a daughter." Lilly said as the little baby girl calf was trying to stand up and she had 2 falls and then the 3rd time she was standing up.

"aaaaawwwwwww..." said the other people as they came to the barn after they went hunting Lilly started to cry then Carley was crying a little "they are so cute." said Katjaa as she saw the two babies drinking milk from their mother.

"I'll name the boy calf Ty, and the girl calf; Pachtes."

The others heard what Lilly said so they all looked at the babies until they had to leave MayBelle with her babies for a while.

end of chapter 2


	3. Larry gets in trouble and mood swings

Lilly is now 5 months pregnant and Carley is now 4 months pregnant and their babies are still growing.

Larry was watching Lilly restting on the couch outside where the fresh air was Lilly was asleep while the boys and the kids were out playing some games and Carley was sleeping in her room Larry came to where Lilly was sleeping he heard his daughter's stomach growling Lilly was fast asleep so Larry quitely got out of the motel for a little while without Lilly seeing him.

Lilly woke up as her stomach growled liudy she went to get something to eat until she felt her baby kick LIlly was happy to have a child.

_well maybe having a baby won't be so bad_ Lilly fought the Lilly's stomach growled again as the baby started kicking some more and then Lilly finaly ate things for her baby.

Few minutes later

Lilly and Carley got their rooms ready for their new babies would be coming very soon.

"wow, Lilly your baby's room looks great." Carley said looking around seeing wovels on the wall that Lilly had drawn.

"thanks."

"so, I have a plan if you are in labor at the farm house; their is a spare room we can use." Carley said.

"sounds like a good plan." Lilly replied.

Few hours later

Larry got in trouble at the barn for beatting up Mark so he hide up in a tree as Lilly came ouside to see him in a tree.

"dad, you get down from that tree right now." growled Lilly she was a little mad and upset at the same time.

"no, you're gonna yell at me." Larry said as he got down from the tree.

"you're right, I'm upset at you; you beat up Mark at the barn."

"he called you fat." Larry said to Lilly.

"dad, you're 58 and this is very bad of what you did." Lilly said as she started to cry Larry then got worried of his daughter going through her pregnancy.

"Lilly, I'm sorry of what I did was wrong; but Lilly why are you crying?" asked Larry as he hugged his pregnant daughter.

"I understand what you are saying; and I.." Lilly said as she sobbed again.

"and what?" asked Larry as he hugged his daughter tighter but not too tight.

"I'm just, having these mood swings." Lilly said to her dad.

"I see, your mother was having these things while she was having you."

"yeah, I miss my mom." Lilly cried as Carley then came to Lilly crying a little bit too as Larry went back to the motel Lilly saw the look on Carley's face.

"Carley, what's wrong?" asked Lilly.

"Lee yelled at me." cried Carley as Lilly hugged Carley in her arms.

"what did you do?"

"I was giving him, the money he wanted for Duck and Clenmtine's field trip; but he yelled at me for no reson." Carley said as she cried harder.

"ok ok, I'll talk to him." Lilly said as Carley was claming heself down.

end of chapter 3


	4. Cravings

Lilly is now 6 months pregnant and Carley is now 5 months pregnant and their babies are still growing.

Lilly wanted to go to McDonalds when Larry came home and Carley was reading her book.

"hey Lilly, don't tell me that you are going to Wendies." Larry said.

"nope, I'm going to McDoanlds."

"what? Lilly they make you fat." Larry said.

"well, that doesn't matter; once in a while is ok," Lilly said "I don't care about my baby; it is ok to have these things once in a while."

"well hey, until you get too fat."

"now Larry, that is crossing the line." said Carley as Lilly got her jacket on.

"now dad, this is my baby; I'm older, I can do whatever I want." said Lilly as she went out the door.

"yeah Larry, Lilly can go anywhere she wants; like it or not." growled Carley as she closed the front door Lilly forgot to close it.

Few minutes later

Lilly made cookies in the shape of McDonalds M's.

Clenmtine wondered what are those cookies.

"those cookies are the shape of McDonald's M's." said Lee.

"wicth I got them at, McDonalds." Lilly said.

Duck said "what?"

"how did you get them?"

"I made them, while I was out. It was fun." said Lilly

Then Kenny came back from chopping down trees.

"I chopped down some tree, for the fire place to keep the kid warm when it is born." said Kenny as he made a pile of fire wood.

"that's good." said Lee.

"wait a minute, did Mark and Danny knocked me and Carley up?, you and Lee better not be lying to me." growled Lilly.

"they said, it was them; they were so sorry."

"I see that, well if something bad happens to my baby; in my belly or in the outside world. I'll kill those who has killed my baby." said Lilly, she is going to be a protcetful mother.

"wow, a mother like her can really make sure her child is safe." Lee said to Kenny.

"yeah, we're here for her. And when Carley has her baby we're here for her too."

"you can say that again."

Few days later at the farm house

It was almost sunrise and Lilly was sleeping beside Carley.

Carley was sleeping until a kick from Lilly's stomach kicked Carley on Carley's stomach and Carley's baby started kicking at Lilly's stomach the two girls woke up in shock to see their unborn children kicking at each other.

"wow, this never happened to women before." said Carley.

"werid." Lilly said the the two girls were shocked again.

"oh god, Carley; I'm so sorry for waking you up."

"oh god; Lilly I'm so sorry about my baby kicking at your baby to wake me up and you up."

"wait, my baby is kicking at your stomach." said Lilly as Carley's stomach felt Lilly's baby kick and Lilly's stomach felt a kick from Carley's baby.

"I think, our babies have become friends allready."

"Lilly, I think our babies have a way to talk to each other while they are still in our stomachs." said Carley.

"yeah, it's so weird."

"yeah I know." said Carley as Lilly's baby started kicking.

"will you clam down in there?" Lilly said to try to clam her baby down it was acting like a wolf attack.

"is the baby still kicking?" Carley asked.

"yes."

"oh, can I feel?" asked Carley.

"sure." said Lilly as Carley rested her hand on Lilly's stomach feeling the baby kicking.

"wow, that is going to be a strong child." said Carley as she then felt a kick in her stomach "uh?"

"Carley, what is it?" asked Lilly.

"my baby, it's kicking too." said Carley.

"can I feel?" asked Lilly.

"sure." said Carley as Lilly rested her hand on Carley's stomach the two girls were feeling their babies kicking until Lee and Kenny came to the girls room as the sun shine through the windows.

"girls, it's breatfast time." said Kenny.

"what were you girls doing?" asked Lee.

"oh boys, we were feeling our babies kicking." said Lilly then Carley's stomach started growling "well, I'm guessing the babies are hungry too." said Lee as the two girls got dress and head down stairs by the time Lilly and Carley were both going down the stairs together.

At the diner table everyone was having eggs and bacon.

Lilly was playing with her food using eggs to pretend it's her yellow eyes.

"hey guys, I have yellow eyes." siad Lilly everyone laughed.

"Lilly, don't play with your food." Duck said.

"oops," said Lilly as her stomach growled "sorry."

Few minutes later

Lilly was watching how well Ty and Pachtes grow they were a few months old MayBelle is doing fine.

End of chapter 4


	5. Lilly's bad dream

Lilly is now 7 months pregnant and Carley is now 6 months pregnant and their babies are still growing.

At the barn yard at a tree Lilly was watching Lee pushing Clenmtine on the swing so Lilly walked over.

"hey Lee, how's it going?"

Lee was still pushing Clenmtine as he saw Lilly "hey Lilly, not too bad; when is the baby due?" asked Lee.

"it is now March, so I'll have the baby around May; the weather is getting warm fast." said Lilly seeing that all the snow is all mealted.

"so Lilly, what are we having for firday's dinner at May 7th?" asked Lee.

"I think, we're having Pizza; and a movie on that day. So who will pick the movie?" asked Lilly.

"oh, can I pick the jungle book 2?"

"ok Clenmtine, you can chose that movie." Lilly said she wanted to let someone pick a movie.

At the motel

Lilly was sitting on the couch watching TV as Larry came to see what she was doing.

"Lilly?" asked Larry as Lilly saw her dad.

"yes?" she asked.

"ok Lilly, I'm just checking on you; I brought home McDonalds; you need stregnth when you are having a baby." said Larry.

"thanks dad, I really loved that." Lilly repiled as Larry went outside to the barn yard.

Few hours later

Carley was sleeping in her own room until in the bathroom she heard crying it sounded like Lilly Carley got out of bed and saw Lilly crying.

"Lilly, what is wrong?" asked Carley.

"I...I had a bad dream that I lost my baby..." Lilly sobbed.

"aaaaawwwwwwwww...come here my tiger Lilly." carley said as she hugged Lilly and then Lilly barried her face in Carley's body.

"it's ok."

"Carley, what if I lost the baby?" asked Lilly.

"it's fine, when you find a boy and get married; you'll be able to recover of what you lost," said Carley "well, even I have bad dreams too."

Lilly then stopped crying to take deep breaths and then was crying very solftly.

"here, why not we both get a snack that should calm us down."

"thanks Carley, I knew you were a good friend." LIlly said smiling.

End of chapter 5


	6. Kate is born

Lilly is now 9 months pregnant and was due anytime now after her and Carley's baby shower and Carley is now 8 months pregnant, the babies inside their mothers are still growing until their due date and it was May 7th it was friday.

Lilly and Carley were watching Duck, Kenny, Katjaa, and Clenmtine petting Ty, MayBelle and Pachtes the cavles were doing great they love kids Lilly and Carley pet them too.

"wow Lilly, you're stomach was bigger like mine when I was having Duck."

"yeah, can this go worse?" Lilly started to joke around until she was shocked and rested her hand on her stomach.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" asked Katjaa.

"my baby is kicking, guys feel my baby; it's still kicking." said Lilly as everyone in the barn felt the baby kicking in Lilly's belly until they heard the dinner time bell.

"everyone, it's dinner time!" shouted Duck as Lilly's stomach started growling.

"good timing; It's dinner time!" Lilly said as she followed her friends back to the farn house "and, it's jungle book 2 time!" said Clenmtine.

At the farm house

"ok now, Clenmtine brought a movie in; and here is the pizza I odered." said Brenda as everyone got 2 slices and Lilly was about to eat until Clenmtine came up to her with a pop in her hands.

"yes?" asked Lilly.

"can you help me open this pop?"

"sure." said Lilly as she opened the pop for her friend.

"oh boy, I wanted to see the jungle book 2 for a long time after when I first saw it; and now Lilly and Clenmtine were talking about all week." said Lee.

"like yeah, I have seen it when I was a teen." said Lilly as she was done helping Clenmtine.

"thanks." said Clenmtine as she returned to her seat.

"ok Lilly, let's act this scene." said Larry.

"ok dad, now how does that scene go again?" asked Lilly as she was trying to remember.

"no no no no, that's not what you said; you said Shanti." said Larry as he and Lilly act like the scene from the jungle book 2.

"no, I didn't." said Lilly

"yes, you did." said Larry.

"no, I didn't" said Lilly.

"did." said Larry.

"didn't." said Lilly.

"did." said Larry.

"didn't" said Lilly as she and Larry were making the people around the table laugh.

After a few bites of Lilly's pizza and then Lilly felt a contracion witch made Lilly put the pizza down and gripped her stomach.

"ohhhh..." groaned Lilly Carley heard it.

"what's wrong?" asked Carley as she went to where Lilly is.

"I think, I'm going in labor."

"what?" asked Duck as he and Clenmtine heard what Lilly said and the two kids started panicking Larry was a little then Carley had to yell it was hurtting her ears.

"QUITE!" Carley shouted "panicking does not sovel anything, we have to remain clam."

"yeah but; what are we going to do? my daughter is having a baby, and my grand kid is coming." Larry was begining to panick again then Carley smacks him across the face.

"will you cut it out!" yelled Carley.

"aaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Lilly as another contraction hit.

"oh my god. We better get Lilly upstairs." said Lee as Carley and Lilly's dad got Lilly up the stairs Katjaa had to get somethings for the deilvery from the car Brenda brought some pizza and pop to Lilly incase if she needs a sugar bost druing the birth.

"easy honey." Larry said as he and Carley helpped Lilly up the stairs Larry knew his daughter is in more pain then him because he had heart problem and his daughter is having a baby.

"it's ok Lilly, you'll be fine." Carley said as Lilly had on arm around Carley and another one around her dad.

Upstairs in the spare bedroom

As the girls and Larry got upstairs then Lilly's water started breaking and Carley saw a puddle on the floor Lilly turned to Carley "my water just broke." Lilliy said as she was crying a little bit then Larry then turned to the window seeing Duck was up and down.

"Larry, your sister is in trouble you have to save her." said Duck.

"I'm on it, I'll be back as fast as I can Lilly." said Larry as he kissed his daughter and ran out the bedroom to the front door.

"no! dad!" screamed Lilly Carley held her hand as Katjaa got upstairs with the thing they may need.

"what is going on with my dad!?" shreiked Lilly.

"Lilly, Larry is busy with his sister right now and he needs to be there for her."

"Lilly, you still have me as a best friend." Carley said.

"that's true...aaahhhhhhh! this hurts so much." said Lilly as Katjaa saw how far Lilly was.

"you're 7cm, we have to wait a bit."

"yeah, for the next...onnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee!" screamed Lilly as another contraction hit

Down stairs in the living room

The rest for Brenda's guests were watching the jungle book 2 Lee was washing the dishes with Clenmtine hearing Lilly screaming and yelling through the contractions.

"Lee?" asked Clenmtine.

"yes, what is it?"

"is Lilly going to be ok?" asked Clenmtine she was worried if something bad happened to her or the baby.

"I think Lilly's going to be fine." Lee said as then Lilly screamed in pain as Carley was telling Lilly to breathe and then push and Katjaa was telling Lilly that too.

"I hope Lilly's ok."

"yeah, me too; I'm just worried." said Lee.

Back upstairs few minutes later

"ahhhhhhhhhh!" sreamed Lilly "this hurts!"

"Lilly, you're doing fine; everything is going good." said Katjaa as Larry came back from helpping his sister.

"Lilly, you're dad is here." Carley tolled Lilly as Larry hold Lilly's hand.

"how's it going sweetheart?" asked Larry.

"not great, if it wasn't for that person who knocked me up!" yelled Lilly her vocie was louder than Larry's at the past Katjaa turned to Larry.

"Larry, I know how your daughter feels; she has allot of pain right now, it's worse than yours."

"yeah, I'm just worried about my daughter."

Few hours later

"ok Lilly, let's see what we have now." said Katjaa as she looked under the sheets.

"Lilly, I see the head just 3 more pushes and the baby should be out."

"ok, I'm almost there." Lilly said to herself.

"Lilly, you're doing fine." Larry tolled her.

"ok Lilly, when I count to three; I want you to push again." said Katjaa.

"Lilly you can do it, I know you can." Carley said to her friend Lilly turned with her angry face to her father.

"Lilly.." Larry said but Lilly gave a mean look on her face and larry was feeling the baby's heartbeat it was still ok.

"dad, don't touch my stomach!" Lilly roared.

"ok Lilly get ready; 1, 2, 3, Push!" shouted Katjaa as Lilly almost broke Carley's fingers but Lilly didn't break them then Lilly let out a horrafic scream it scared Larry he fought there was something wrong but it was the pain that was painful to Lilly.

Downstairs

Lee was playing with Clenmtine as they heard the painfull scream from Lilly it heard like she was dying.

"Lee, will Lilly be ok?" asked Clenmtine.

"we might want to get the others, and when the baby is born; Carley or Katjaa will let us know, when we can come in." Lee said.

"yeah, is the baby going to be ok?" asked Clenmtine she was worried.

"I hope so, we can't be sure." Lee said Clenmtine started to cry in fear.

"it's ok." Lee said as he hugged his friend.

"what can we do?"

"well, we'll get our friends and we'll bring them up stairs to see Lilly's child when it is born." said lee as Clenmtine calmed down and went to go and get their friends.

Back up stairs

Carley felt like she was going to pass out when Lilly did another big push the shoulders were out.

"ok Lilly, the shoulders are out; one more push." Katjaa tolled her.

"I can't- I can't push anymore; it hurts too much." said Lilly.

"I know it will hurt, but we have to do this." katjaa said.

"come on Lilly, make your dad proud." Larry crouge his daughter.

"come on Lilly, you can do it." said Carley.

"come on Lilly, one more push." Katjaa said as Lilly did one more big push as the baby was out of Lilly and onto Katjaa's hands.

The room was qutie Lee and his friends were standing at teh door way waitting for somnething to happen then the baby started to let out a cry it was ok.

"Katjaa, is my baby ok?" asked Lilly she was calming down from the pain.

"yes, the baby is fine."

"what is it?" asked Larry.

"is it a boy? or a girl?" asked Carley.

"well, let me cut the cord and clean the baby first." Katjaa said as she cut the cord and cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a gold blanket.

"oh god, my baby is ok." said Lilly as Katjaa showed the baby to Carley, Lilly, and Larry.

"it's a girl." Katjaa said as she gave the baby girl to Lilly.

"well, what should you name her?" asked Larry.

"I was thinking, I always loved the name, this name was after my grand mother before she died; and he name is Kate." said Lilly.

"wow, good name," said Carley.

"that's a great name." Katjaa said. '"yeah, I love that name you picked for her Lilly; that was after my mother." Larry said as Katjaa went to let everyone in.

"Lilly said; you can come in." siad Katjaa as everyone went into the spare bedroom and saw Lilly on the bed with Larry and Carley and Lilly was holding a baby girl in a gold blanket Lee and his friends had a closer look at the baby.

"wow, she's cute; Lilly, I don't know what to say." Larry said looking at his grand daughter Lilly saw Clenmtine with Lee, Lilly smiled happy.

"Lee, Clenmtine come here." Lilly said as Lee and Clenmtine came to Lilly on the bed.

"yes?" asked Lee.

"Lee, everyone; someone wants to meet all of you."

"who is it?" asked Duck as he and Clenmtine got a closer look at the baby who Lilly was holding.

"Duck, Clenmtine; this is my daughter Kate." Lilly said.

"wow, Lilly; she looks like you." said Kenny then Kate opened her eyes she has got Lilly's eyes, her face, her hands, and her brown hair.

"woah... Lilly, kate has everything from you." Clenmtine said as Kate stared at Clenmtine as Lee went to see the baby the baby grabbed Lee's finger and was teething she has no teeth yet.

"wow, she has Lilly's teeth, eyes, brown hair, face look, and her hands." Lee said.

"yeah, Kate may be and look like me; but nothing will stop me from keeping her safe." Lilly said as Kate started to cry she was hungry so Lilly started breatfeed her daughter.

And after a few hours everyon leave Lilly, Larry, Carley, Katjaa and Kate alone to have rest it has been a big night for Lilly.

end of chapter 6


	7. Caring for the new born

Few days past after Lilly gave birth to her first daughter Kate this was Lilly's first time brining her daughter home at the motel for the first time.

"we're home!" Katjaa said as everyon got in the motel.

"with a new member." Lilly said as she was holding baby Kate in her arms.

Everyone got time to rest after the crazy firday when Lilly had to give birth to Kate, Lilly showed her around the motel and then put her in the crib.

Later at night

At night time Lilly was asleep after Carley changed Kate's dippers Lilly was awoken by screams of Kate crying Lilly went to Kate's room and a guy had a knife Lilly grabbed a gun and shot him and throw him out of the motel.

"oh go, that was close." Lilly said as Kate started crying again Lilly saw Kate wasn't hurt but she was very scared Lilly was more scared then Kate of the guy who was going to take or hurt the baby Lilly placed the baby in her arms.

"shhhhhhh..it's ok Kate, mommy's here." Lilly said as she tried to rock the baby to sleep by singing a song.

_"hush little alpha don't say a word, mama's going to kill that head of a bird."_ Sanged Lilly as Kate was then falling asleep and then Lilly placed the sleeping baby back in the crib.

2 days later

Kate was now a week old and Lilly was taking great crae of her new daughter.

Outside everyone was busy and Lilly was holding her sleeping daughter as Duck had a loud bang witch made Kate wake up and started to cry.

"Duck cut it out," said Lilly as she calmed her baby down "Kate don't cry, it's ok; mommy's here."

Then Larry came to see his grand daughter smiling at him "hi sweet heart." he said as Lilly was rocking the baby back and forth.

end of chapter 7


	8. Martha is born

Carley is now 9 months pregnant she was due anytime now and Kate was a month old it was June 17th it was a friday everyone was having McDonalds.

"so, what movie are we watching?" asked Lilly as she was feeding Kate milk.

"I chosed, The Croods." said Lee.

"hey, we should see it; I saw it wil Lilly." Carley said.

"yeah, I remember."

Few minutes later

Lee and the gang were watching the new movie called the Croods, Kate was on Brenda's lap, Lee, Kenny, Mark, Andrew, Katjaa and Larry were sitting on the chairs, Clenmtine and Duck were up at the front of the couch to see the movie better up close.

And Lilly was sitting with Carley until it was time for bed.

Few hours later

It was 2 am in the morning and Carley was asleep with Lilly until Carley felt wet on her side she knew what it was her water broke.

"ah!" screamed carley that woke up Lilly.

"Carley, what's wrong?"

"Lilly, I think it's time." said Carley then she was feeling more pain Lilly is helping Carley get on her back.

"easy." Lilly said as Carley was going easy through as Katjaa saw Carley in labor and Lee was at the door with Katjaa too.

"Carley, what's wrong?" asked Katjaa Carley looked at Katjaa.

"I'm having a baby now." said Carley as Lee and Katjaa went in Kenny took care of Duck and Clenmtine and Larry was taking care of baby Kate while Lilly was with Carley.

Few hours later.

"what is taking so long?" asked Clenmtine.

"don't worry Clen, I'm sure Carley is ok." Duck said as Lee said that Duck and Clenmtine can cone in Carley's baby is almost born so the two kids went into the room and sat on the bed with Carley and Lilly went Carley's pain was over.

"wow, he is so beautiful." Lee said thinking it was a boy then Katjaa showed the baby to Carley was covered in a little bit of blood.

"he's, he's a girl?" Lee said he was being silly as Katjaa cleaned and wrapped the baby in a purple blanket.

"hello, my sweet little baby girl." Carley said as she looked at Lee smiling and then she looked at Lilly smiling too as Katjaa rested the baby girl into Carley's hands.

"oh, I guess I won't name her; after my father." Lilly said.

"well, it is not like Larry." Lee giggled.

"what should we name her?"

"what about; my sister, Martha?" asked Carley as Lilly started to like that name.

"yeah, I love that name Carley." Lilly said.

end of chapter 8


End file.
